This invention relates to a signal device for a small watercraft and more particularly to an improved signal device for a jet propelled watercraft that can be selectively disabled.
As noted in my aforenoted copending application, a particularly popular type of small watercraft is powered by a jet propulsion unit. One difficulty with this type of watercraft, however, is that its means of propulsion does not generate the rooster tail normally associated with high performance propeller driven watercraft. As a result, the sighting of such small jet propelled watercraft from a distance can present some problems. In order to overcome these problems, it has been proposed to provide a signaling device that is positioned at the rear of the watercraft and particularly in the discharge nozzle of the jet propulsion unit for redirecting a portion of the water flow in an upward direction so as to provide a spray that will be visual at great distances.
Although the signaling device disclosed in my aforenoted copending application has high utility, there are some times in which it may not be desirable to provide the visual signal in the form of a spray. For example, this type of watercraft is frequently used in competition and the signal spray can be disadvantageous in competition use. Although devices have been proposed wherein the signalling arrangement is moveable between an operative position in the discharge nozzle and an inoperative position out of the discharge nozzle in order to control the generation of a spray, such moveable signaling devices are not particularly advantageous. Such moveable devices normally require modification of the jet propulsion unit per se and also can adversely effect the efficiency of the jet propulsion unit. Furthermore, the devices also can malfunction.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved signalling device for a small watercraft that can be selectively operated or disabled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved signalling device for a small watercraft that affords permanent installation but which may, nevertheless, permit operator control of the spray signal.